Red Winds
by Mongoosefang
Summary: A pack of Wolves have lived in peace for many moon cycles. But that ends when the Alpha female recieves an omnious prophecy from one of the packs ancestors. Will the pack survive , Or perish under the weight of the prophecy. Fiction-Rating for safety
1. Chapter 1

The brown She-wolf trotted up Star Hill. When she reached the top she looked behind her to check if anyone one had followed her. When she confirmed no one had followed her ,she let out A sigh of relief. Turning back around she realized that there was an almost transparent she-wolf in front of her.

"Hello Mother, How have you been?" Barked the Brown she wolf in a friendly tone. "Good very good. The great sky is better than I imagined." "I am glad you like there" Said the Brown she-wolf. "Mother I am sure that you did not come here just to visit, am I right?" The almost transparent she wolf sighed and said " Yes Arrow I am afraid your right, a new prophecy has emerged."

After a moment or two Arrow barked " Well are you going to tell me?" Slowly the Transparent she wolf turned up to the sky and howled " A Red Death will come to the pack, and only the great wind can stop it. With that the transparent she wolf began to fade into to the moonlight." Wait what red, What wind!" Barked Arrow panic evident in her voice. "All will be revealed in due time." Whispered the Transparent she wolf, before completely fading away.

Arrow Quickly whipped around and bounded down Star Hill quickly. After a few minutes she arrived at the foot of the hill. Looking up at the sky she realized Dawn was soon to come. Arrow quickened her pace as she burst into the dense forest, or as she called it home. Swiftly hoping over roots and avoiding trees Arrow arrived at the den site mere minutes later.

* * *

Arrow slowly crept into the clearing not making a sound. Making a quick turn right she walked into the hollow tree stump which was her den_. Sometimes it pays to be the Alpha female, If I were a subordinate It would have been impossible to creep out of the den with all the other wolves there_. Arrow hopped over her mate , Ace the Alpha male and curled up in her moss bed.

Even though Arrow knew Dawn would come soon, and even if she did fall asleep, It would only be a short nap. But sleep would not come for these words continued to Echo through Arrows mind _A Red Death will come to the pack, and only the great wind can stop it._


	2. Ranks

_Ranks_

_**Pack of the Forest **_

_**Alpha Female- Arrow :**__**Brown She wolf with a Black muzzle and a black Stripe running down her Back**_

_**Alpha Male- Ace: **__**Muscular white male with Patches of Black, and stunning amber eyes**_

_**Beta Female- Nikita: **__**A pretty white she wolf with Chocolate brown markings. Pup of Arrow and Ace.**_

_**Beta Male- Storm**__**: Large Tan male with very pale yellow eyes and a brown muzzle and tail**_

_**Subordinates**_

_**Bleu- **__**Bluish grey She-wolf with a scar on her cheek and Ice blue eyes**_

_**Crimson- **__**Very Ginger male with dark amber eyes and a grey muzzle**_

_**Mist- **__**Light Ginger she wolf with faded grey legs. Silver eyes**_

_**Rudo- **__**A Silver male with A black muzzle and ginger tail and paws. Yellow eyes**__**.**_

_**Kinkajou- **__**Hyper Light tan she wolf with dark ginger legs and tail tip. Scar over right cheek**_

_**Chance- **__**A Striking pure golden male with dark blue eyes**_

_**In Trainings**_

_**Daisy- **__**Pure white she wolf with cream colored eyes**_

_**Spider-**__**Ignorant Brown male pup with black legs and amber eyes**_

_**Fang- **__**Silver male pup with a dark grey tail tip and blue eyes**_

_**Pup Mothers& pups**_

_**Ebony- **__**A black she wolf with very pale green eyes. Mother of Rudo's pups**__**:**_

_**Oak**__**-**__**Very Dark brown male pup with Yellow eyes.**_

_**Breeze- **__**Black she wolf with a white chest and white front paws. Stunning jade green eyes**_

_**Swirl- **__**Dark grey she wolf with multiple white swirl like markings. Mother of Chance's pups**__**:**_

_**Volt- **__**Dark Gold Male pup with One Yellow eye and one Dark blue eyes**_

_**Rose- **__**A Ginger she wolf with brown eyes and a grey nose**_

_**Thistle- **__**Pale brown she wolf with fur that seems to always stick up like thistles.**_

_**(Note: There are other packs but there Ranks will not be added for they are not as important)**_


End file.
